high school danger!
by floraHelialover
Summary: sequel to high school problems. they all start school again, but riven is holding a secret,what is it? what willhappen? will he suceed? RENAMED! was the mysteries of high school, but i renamed it, this is the same story, don't worry, to my friends,love ya
1. welcome back!

**hi my dear readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you for reading my first book in this serie. i really had fun reading all your reviews, you know! here it is! the sequel to high school problems!**

* * *

**bloom's house:**

bloom woke up by her twin brothers, jumping on her bed, and they landed on her stomach. bloom pushed them away. she turned, and saw a photo of her ex, sky. today was last day of Summer, and almost six months she and sky broke up, and now she felt bad about it. she missed him.

she heard her dad shout, and got up, and dressed on a blue halter top, and a green skirt, and blue heels. she put on lipstick, and went down. shesaw her mum, and her belly. she was pregnant again, with her fourth kid, and was four months.

the twins teased her and called her fatty, but she just took them in their ears, and they shut up. bloom's father looked up, and saw his daughter. he smiled, and returned to his newspaper.

bloom sighed. today she was invisible. she took a sandwich, and put on butter and marmalade, and ate it, and no one saw her, she just decided to go, and meet up with Stella.

* * *

**Stella's house:**

Stella carried Linda to her bed, even if Linda could walk now. Stella loved her sister more now. when she was a crying baby, she was annoyed, but now, she loved her, and Linda could go, and talk.

Linda had blond hair, and hazel eyes, so she was a copy of Stella, except a birthmark on her cheek. Stella thought Linda was the copy of young Stella, and Stella was also kinda happy, since she was now seventeen (she isn't one year older, like the show, they are all the same age), and soon eighteen, and could move out, but she didn't planned on it, yet.

stella saw linda jump on her bed, and fall on the floor. stella rushed to her.

"Linda, are you okay, darling?" Stella asked. Linda answered in her whispering voice.

"yeah" Stella looked at her sister's knee, ans saw a bruise on it. she took a piece of clothing, and cleaned it. linda shrugged sometimes.

"does this hurt?" Stella asked, and pressed on the bruise lightly. Linda yelped. Stella carried her down. Luna was down there, making breakfast, but dropped the glass of juice she was hofing when she saw Linda and Stella.

"what happened?" she asked, and took linda, who crumbled into her mother's arms.

"Linda jumped on my bed, and fell" Stella answered, and Luna sat Linda on a chair to look at the bruise.

"it isn't that bad" she said, and hugged Linda. Linda hugged back.

"but it hurts" she said in her whisper to voice. she had a problem, so she couldn't talk loud, when she did, the lost her breath, and had to take some very steady breaths.

"Linda, it will disappear tomorrow or so" luna said.

"mum, I'm hungry" Linda piped up. Stella stood at the frying pan, where her mum had fried eggs and bacon. the Bacon's were burned, but the eggs were perfectly.

Stella took out the juice, and took a glass, and pured some in ti, and gave it to Linda. she drank it gratefully. she handed the glass to Stella, who put it away.

"thanks stella" linda's voice whispered.

"you're welcome" Stella answered. she loved that her sister didn't thought of the bruise again. she tuned to their mother.

"mum, where's dad?" Stella asked. her parents have had some fights over the summer, and Stella was afraid they were divorcing. Luna looked a bit sad now. Stella looked at her curiously.

"we fought yesterday when you two were asleep, and decided to separate" Luna said, and Stella gave a shocked gasp. her nightmare came true. they were separating.

"but... why!? i don't want you to separate! i want you both!" Stella said, and almost cried. Linda looked curiously.

"stella, your father is moving, that's why he isn't here" luna said, making stella more sad. her dad had moved whitout a goodbye?

"where is he moving?" she asked unsteady. she hoped just not so far away, too bad, luck wasn't on her side today.

"he's moving to italy, dear" she said,and stella suddenly stoodf up, ans stomped out of the house, on the way to school.

* * *

**flora's house:**

flora was dressing Philip, and waited for helia to come. he was collecting them today, and wanted to see his son. philip could say a few words, and crawl around the house now.

"Philip, home here!" flora shouted, and Philip crawled to her. he held her leg, and she held him.

"daddy's coming soon, dear. he'll get you to Pre-school" she cooed,when the doorbell rang. flora opened, and saw the daddy. helia hugged her, and picked philip up.

"are you ready, flora?" helia asked, and ruffled Philip's blond curls. he looked at daddy with his blue eyes, and smiled. helia smiled back.

"sure, can you help he getting Philip to put on his shoes? she asked, and took a pair of blue gym shoes, that looked like they could fit a teddy bear. flora gave Philip a teddy, and he hugged it. helia helped, and then took on a red jacket on Philip.

"helia, it's not that cold" she said, and took off the jacket. she straited his yellow t-shirt, and held him against her chest. philip bit her with his only tooth. she laughed, and gave him a playfully swap, and hugged him.

"flora, we better get going, or we'll be late" helia pointed out, and woke flora up from her dream with her son. she playfully shoved hisarm, and kissed him on the cheek.

"so, come on" flora said, and they went to philip's pree-school, and went to school.

* * *

**musa's house:**

musa was sleeping, and had no thought of waking up by her boyfriend.

but that's what happened. one second she was asleep in her room, and the next, she was carried by riven, and walked with her to the kitchen. her father was already awake, and sat at the table.

riven let go of musa, and she went up, and changed to a blue sweatshirt, and baggy jeans, and put up her hair in pigtails.

when she came down, riven had gone already.

"he became tired of waiting. if you hurry, you can catch up with him" her dad said. musa took a plate of pancakes, and ate fastly, and then took everything she needed today, and hurried.

she met riven afeter running three walked slowly, and looked down. musa thought he looked sad.

"riven? what's the matter?" she asked him, and he looked up in her blue eyes. he became scared. her eyes were the same colour as her hair. it creeped him out. he had to look somewhere else, so he looked at her lips. musa saw this, and kissed him on the cheek. he looked shocked first, and then, he relaxed.

he hugged her. she hugged him back. then he said the first thing he had said in the morning.

"i love you, musa" he told her.

"i love you too" she answered, and they shared a passionate kiss (ew, wait, i gotta go puke somewhere).

* * *

**tecna's house:**

tecna readed a book, while Roxy was throwing a stick, and artu fetched it. sometimes the stick landed on tecna, and she had to throw it. she thought it was silly, and illogical.

then she saw something that sheered her up. Timmy was walking over to her. her heart skipped a beat, and she dropped the book. timmy looked at her, and she walked over to him, and kissed him.

"hi tecna, how are you?" he aksed her, suddenly, the stick landed on timmy's head, and artu jumped on him, in order to take the stick. Timmy and artu both tried to get off of each other, and finally, Timmy took the stick and threw it to Roxy, who thanked him, and went back to playng. tecna helped timmy up,and hugged him.

"sorry about the stick, she's becoming more and more in love with artu, i think they will be married soon" she said, and kissed him.

"well, idon't wanna be best man, for what i know" timmy said, and held her hand. "shall we go?" he asked, and tecna nodded.

"i'll get my things, okay?" she said, and he smiled, and she rushed in. when she came back, she had a blue handbag, and a pink backpack. timmy looked confused.

"why two bags?" he asked.

"one is mine, the bag is for roxy, she have to go now, too" tecna explained, when the stick was flying to them. tecna threw it to roxy, and gave the bag to her. she thanked, and continued playing.

"come on, or we'll be late" timmy said, and grabbed tecna's hand. she smiled, and let him lead her away.

"see you later, roxy!" tecna waved to her sister. roxy waved back, and artu ran to tecna and licked her. she laughed, and walked away.

* * *

**layla's house:**

layla was already awake, and running around in the house. her mom followed her.

"layla, what are you doing?" she asked, firmly. layla stopped, and almost knocked her her dad. he looked confused,too.

"what are you doing, child?" he asked, and layla gave him a glare.

"i am not a child!" she said to her dad, and tuned around to face her mum. "and i'm looking for school things,mum" layla said to her mum, who smiled. she loved that layla had fun, and that she liked her school.

"layla, we have to talk" her mother suddenly said. layla looked confused, and turned to her dad.

"what? about what? i didn't do anything!" she said, and raised her hands in defense.

"it isn't about you, it,s about the whole family,layla" her mum said.

"we're going to move out, to africa, where we come from" her dad told her, and layla's eyes widened. africa! it was hungersneed in africa now, and her cousin had died of starving when layla was eleven. no way she was starving to death!

"no, i won't go" layla said, and walked up to her room. niobe (1) looked at her husband.

"oh, teredor, what are we gonna do? we can't go if she don't want to, we shouldn't force her to leave her friends, right?" niobe said to her husband. he looked in direction of layla's room.

"we'll see, but i think we will, she have to get used to it, that's where we come from, and her whole family, she should be there, that's swere she belongs, her roots started there" he said, and kissed niobe.

* * *

**hi! this is the first chapter! i will try to upload more later, see you! and secret keys, you, my friend, is fantastic! and SWEEtHaZeLnUt too (spelled it right?)**

**(1): layla's mum is called niobe, but they never say it. her dad's nameis teredor. i looked on winxclub com, but i don't know if they have taken that away.**


	2. riven's plan

**hi! sorry for not updating in a long time, so let's read the new chapter!**

* * *

when everyone was back from summer, it was chaos in the school. everyone was there, trying to get in, get to their lockers, and other stuff.

musa walked with flora and tecna to the crowd, where the others were. timmy greeted tecna, and so did the others, except bloom and sky. bloom looked angry, and sky looked sad.

flora saw this and walked over to them.

"bloom, what's the matter?" she asked, and bloom huffed. sky walked to flora.

"she's just crazy" he told her. flora looked disbelieving on him.

"sky, that's not a nice thing to say, she's your girlfriend" flora said, and bloom gave her an angry look.

"we're not together, flora, remember that, i'm his **ex-**girlfriend" she said. flora looked sad, since she didn't liked when she failed to making someone happy. suddenly, they saw that the whole school was empty. everyone who had been around them dissapeared. stella didn't said anything, she looked sad, but layla freaked out.

"why is everyone gone?"she asked. nabu comforted her, but it didn't stop her from freaking out.

"layls, don't worry, they are problaby just inside" musa said, and walked in. the others followed, and saw that everyone was inside. layla released a ralaxed breath, which, musa suspected, she had hold.

"see? nothing to be afraid of" brandon said, and walked over to his locker. everyone walked over to theirs, and stella didn't say anything.

tecna sensed this. she walked over to the blonde girl, and laid a comforting hand on stella's shoulder.

"stella,what's wrong?" she asked. stella just shook her head.

"nothing's wrong,tecna,everything's fine" stella answered the pink-haired girl.

"come on, it has to be something, or else you should have been your normally,talking self,and you have barely said a word today" tecna said.

"tecna, seriously, it's nothing, just,leave me alone" stella shook away tecna's hand, and walked to history class.

tecna sighed,and walked to geography.

later that day, musa looked for riven, and couldn't find him, then she heard a voice.

"yes, i'll take the little kid, and give him to you, i promise, the mother's one of my friends, itwillbe easy, i just pretend to be babysitting him, and then i'll give him to you" she heard riven's voice say, and immediatly understood that he was talking about kidnapping philip, and give him to jacob! she had to stop this!

sghe ran to flora, who was on her way to math,but stopped when she saw musa running to her.

"musa, what's wrong?" flora asked. musa panted, and aswered.

"i heard riven talk to jacob about kidnapping philip, and give him to jacob!" she said, panting.

"are you sure it was philip they talked about?" flora asked. she didn't want to believe it, that riven was trying to kidnap her son, and give him to his real father.

"yes, i heard him talking about a plan, pretend to be babysitting him, and then give him to jacob! i swear!" musa said, just then bloom and layla comes ot them.

"what are you talking about?" layla asked, and musa said everything again. when she stopped, layla looked like she wanted to kill riven,and bloom had a 'whatever' look.

"are you sure that he wasn't talking about another kid?"bloom asked, annoyed.

"yes, he said that the mother was one of his friends,and i don't recall anyone else than us to his friends" musa said. timmy and nabu came to them.

"hey girls, what are you talking about?" timmy asked. floratold them what musa said, and nabu and timmy was speechless.

"that little...." nabu said, threatingly. layla hugged him, and looked worried. timmy turned to flora.

"are you gonna tell the others?" he asked. flora nodded.

"just make sure that riven can't know about that we know his plan, okay?"musa said. she was very shocked. she didn't knew riven could sink so low to kidnapping a six months old baby, and not tell them anything. maybe he was forced? her thought builded up pictures of riven, tied in a chair, and jacob and his gang threating him to do it,and riven, tied in the chair,had no thought dissapeared when layla snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"are you awake,musa?" layla asked. musa nodded. of course she was okay, just worried about riven doing something he would regret the rest of his life.

"yeah, i'm fine, i'm just worried about riven"she answered.

"are you worried about riven, when your nephew is going to bekidnapped?" layla asked. they had choosed musa to be aunt to philip, not godmother, they thought they were too young for being that yet. when they had ended school she was turning to godmother, but now,she was aunt.

"he's not going to be kidnapped, if we manage to not give riven the honour to be babysitter" timmy said. flora nodded. helia came to them, and before he could ask, flora told him everything. he looked shocked, and angry, and like he wanted to find riven, and rip his head off.

"ehh, guys, class has beenstarting" layla noted, and everyone went in,and sat down.

riven's POV

what did i get myself into?why? i love him, i wish i couldn't do this, but if i don't what will happen?

i looked at the clock,time to meet jacob at the school's cafeteria. i ran there, and he sat there, smoking,again.

he saw me, and winked to me to sit down. i obeyed, thought i more wanted to storm off from there, and go confess to flora,and let it all be gone. isat down, and jacob took out the cigarette.

"you're late" he simply said.

"i'm sorry, i needed to get out of class"i answered, and looked down. i was ashamed of myself doing this.

"there's no excuses, you're going on time, you,re going to do what i tell you to do, and you won't disobey, or lie to me, understood?" he said, and i nodded silently.

"jacob, i don't want this anymore, i won't do this, i can't" i said to jacob, who looked at me, first surprised, then smiled, devily.

"riven, doyou know what happens when you change your mind? do you know what happened to the last one who changed their mind?" he asked evily, i swallowed, and shook my head no.

"let's say they can't use their thumbs anymore, one cut, and it's gone, one cut,and you wouldn't have any more thumbs" he said, and i stared at him shocked. cut off a guy's thumb? was this guy normal?

"well, where's that gun you told me about?"


	3. scared!

**hi! sorry for not updating in hours, i don't even have an excuse why i didn't, well, let's read, shall we? and it is a little blood, and cuttings in this chapter, so i wanna warn sensible people to not read this chapter! **

* * *

flora was home, with Helia, and Philip. Helia and flora talked about what they had found out about riven. Philip played on the floor with some blocks.

"helia, do you think it's true?" she asked Helia. he looked at her, and nodded.

"musa has a great hearing, she can hear who have which voice, and that without looking, so i believe her" helia said, and comforted her. then Philip was suddenly at helia's leg.

"why mama cry?" he asked. helia looked down at him, and looked at flora, who had started to cry. helia took up Philip, and sat him on his lap.

"she's worried, philip"helia said. philip struggled to getto flora, and helia gave flora him. philip started immediately hug flora, who hugged back.

"why you cry,mama?" philip piped up. flora looked at him, and smiled.

"i don't cry, dear" flora answered. philip looked at her, and then said something, that anybody didn't wanted to hear.

"why mama say ri'n evil?" Philip tilted his head. Flora looked down on the little boy.

"hunny, riven isn't evil, he's just mad today" Flora said, and the baby nodded, and continued to play with the blocks. Helia looked at Flora, and she looked at him.

"Philip can for sure a lot of words for his age" Helia pointed out, and flora nodded. kids in his age should barely be able to say anything. But philip could say long sentences.

"he's maybe a little genius?" Flora tired to make it funny. Helia nodded, and inside of his head, he prayed that it was that, and not something else.

* * *

Musa couldn't stop thinking about Riven, and hoped that he was alright. she didn't understood why he suddenly turned against them, and trying to kidnap a baby! how low could he come? probably really low, since he tried to kidnap a baby,barely able to walk.

Musa sat up in her bed, and sighed, she needed to talk to him, and not in front of her friends. she picked up her phone, and dialled Riven's number.

Riven didn't answer,so Musa gave up. the hung up, and lied down again.

"i wish i knew what you did" she thought, and fell asleep.

* * *

**riven's POV**

"yes, the gun is in the cupboard in the shack, it's hidden, don't worry, the old man will not find it, i promise" i said to Jacob, he puffed out a cloud of smoke, and i coughed.

"it's best for you that he won't find it, if Mr. Hagen finds it, you,re dead, and that will be ly your thumbs, but maybe you're throat, if you,re unlucky" Jacob told me, and i swallowed.

this guy was freakin' crazy! why did i do this? why did i agree? i wish i could just skip this, go apologize to my friends, and tell them everything, and then just never contact him ever again! maybe even switch school, so i won't meet him!

"riven, you know that you and i aren't the only ones knowing this? it's mywhole gang, and i want my son, so it's up to you to get the babay, and then to transport him to me, we'll explain later how, and where, but right now, we have bussiness to do......"

* * *

the next day, musa was thinking of breaking up with riven, but stella made her to stop thinking about it.

"he doesn't deserve a girl like you, but try to make him disagree, and tell everything, and then you two talk about your relationship" Layla advised.

"if he's guilty, i won't date him anymore, i can't date a..." Musa trailed off, when brandon nudged her, and she saw riven, going to Jacob, and talked to him.

"can you hear what he says?" Bloom asked. Musa nodded, and listened hard, but she only heard horrible things. things about Philip, and about his life.

"yes, he sleeps at afternoon..."

"yeah, he gets tired right after he eats carrots..."

"yeah, i can think i could snatch him from his crib, when she's asleep..." Musa stopped listening when she heard that. she couldn't bare haring it, about her boyfriend trying to kidnap his nephew/godson.

"he's saying that Philip sleeps during afternoon, he gets tired right after eating carrots, and he can take him from his crip when flora's asleep" Musa told them.

"all that is true, i told him last time babysat Philip. he must have remembered that so he'll do his plan" Flora said. Helia hugged her, and she started to cry a single tear.

" eehh.. class starts soon, come on, or we're going to be late" brandon said, and everyone headed to their classes.

* * *

Musa, timmy and stella were on art classes. Stella sat next to Claudia, a girl with short, brown hair with blue streaks in her hair. she han grey eyes, and purple lipstick, and a piercing through her bottom lip.

"touch me, and you,ll get a piercing" she threated stella,and Stella backed away, and sat as far away as possible. and today they were going to draw Still-life paintings.

Musa drew a flute, Timmy tried to draw a Book, but failed, and ended up drawing a hat instead, ans stella draw a beautiful dress, with volangs that waved below the dress, and was glittery. and had strass with all the colours of the rainbow. Claudia drawed a knife with blood on, but ended up drawing a knife with blood on, and a dead person next to it.

"what!? the persin isn't alive! he's dead! you can't call it a living thing if it's dead!" she argued with the teacher after the lesson.

"that girl is crazy" stella said after the lesson.

"hey, i'm not feeling good today, i thikn i'm going home" Flora said, but Musa and layla stopped her.

"whitout us? no way, with riven around, we come with you, maybe we can spy on him" Layla said. Flora nodded, and suddenly, they saw ricen walk out. it took just one look for the three girls to start following him.

"i say this, this is crazy" musa said, butstill walked, and hid, when he turned around. when he turned to the front,and started walking again, the girls followed.

"he's just going to his house" Layla said, recognizing riven's house near the bank. when the door closed, they went out from hiding, and Layla parted ways, and went home. Musa said goodbye, and went home too.

Flora was left, and started to walk home, but then, she felt something pull her arm, into a bush. she felt a breath on her nack, and a hand covering her mouth. she saw a piece of blonde hair, and heard a dark, spoky voice say:

"tarzan, you,re jane. tarzan will teach jane wahat happens to people who stick their noses in other's privacy" the voice said, and she heard that it was a man's voice.

"let go! i know it's you, Jacob!" flora shouted, but suddenly, felt a piece of metal at her nack. wheat she saw made her wanna puke. it was a knife, and suddenly, there was a pain in her nack, and the knife had blood on it. her blood.

now she was scared. had he known they were hiding? did he always carried a knife? of did he followed them? Flora felt the pain again, but this time on her arm. she looked down, seeing the knife digginga little inside her skin, slowly. it felt like she was about to faint, but managed not to. then, she sees him pull out apair of scissors, and cutted something with them. then, on her knee, it was a thick piece of brown hair in her knee.

"Flora! where are you?" Musa's voice was heard. Flora wished she hadn't come back. then she felt the knife toher neck again, and closedher eeys, waiting,buthe nevercut. instead he whispered:

"make your friend go away, or you,ll lose more hair, or maybe your friend loses her teeths? or a thumb?" he threated, and showed her another piece of bwown ehard the sound of the schissors, and felthow her long hair became shorter. he stopped cutting at her neck, and the last piece of hair fell. then, he cut a piece of her bangs, and then let her go, but he held her nek, that was covered in blood,and pained like someone had used a needle to stitch her skin.

"remember, tell anybody, and you're friends hairs are history, or maybe their thumbs" the man said, and let her go.

when she turned around, he was gone. she looked at her ground, where her old hair now lay. she felt at her shoulder-lenth hair, and noticed it was just below her ears.

"Flora! where are you? are you here?" musa's voice rang, and Flora took her hair, and did a little plaint, and stuffed it in her backpack,and went to Musa.

"musa was, of course shocked to see flora change hairstyle in ten minutes, so she was afraid that something happened, and flora told her the story. to prove it, she showed the hair.

"flora, you haveto report him! he can maybe have the sense to kill people! and what are you gonna tell you're father when he founds out?" Musa aske,d and flora felt something in her stomach. it was worry and fear.

"i'l say it was a dare, or something" Flora said, and went home.

* * *

**phew! this chapter was hard! it took me almost three months, or something! well, i hope you liked it!and don't worry, there will be more action in the next chapter, i hope. well, this chapter is lame,so i should rewrite it, but idon't havethe strength. well, hope i didn't let you wait too long! see ya! and updating can take some time! so hav patience! love you all!**


	4. author's note

**guys, i'm really sorry, but my grnadmother died uyesterday, so i can't upload anychapters for the coming months, it will take a lot of time until i start writing again, i hope you all understand, that i won't be in here for some months. please, understand, and i don't want any flames because of this, it's really hard time in my family, now, please, underdstand, i know i've been repeating, but i really don't want reviews like "who cares, just update!" or "o know how you feel, but if you write, you can forget about it" or something like that, ok? please, bearwith me, it's really sad time now, well, see you when i start writing again!**

**farewell, grandma, i'll miss you**


	5. meet marie, and Layla's family!

**hi, my grandmother died, so i haven't been able to update, and actually, I've been thinking of putting fanfiction to the side, look on my poll on my profile, and choose, if i should conitnue or stop, thank you. and oh, BTW, it's going to be a phone number in this, it's a fake one, so don't try to call it, just so you know (but i don't believe anyone is so stupid to actually try), and i don't want flaming on what flora is doing, ok? it's in the book that I'm basing this story in, i just write so it looks like my book, thanks for reading,and, it's very important about the poll, cause if i don't know, i will just quit fanfiction, thank you.**

* * *

when Flora came home, her hair totally short, her father almost spit out his tea. He was used to Flora's long, flowing brown hair, but when she comes home with shoulder-length hair, he really became surprised. Flora loved her hair, so why cut it?

" Flora, what happened to your hair?" he asked, and Flora was about to say what happened in the bush, but stopped herself. whould he call the police? she didn't want that the police to know, cause then, they would find out that she had been pregnant.

"wanted a change" Flora just said, and looked at the mail, that was on the kitchen table. two letters from aunt Maria, saying a late happy birthday, one invitation to a birthday party to Rose, and some bills. she was about to call Rose and give her the invitation card, when something fell on the floor. she hadn't seen it, and it was to her, but it stood with big, green letters:

**_D__on't open until you're alone_**

she didn't understood, but walked up to her room,and opened the letter. what was written inside scared her so she almost dropped the letter.

_**Flora, i want you to come to the old shack this evening at eleven. Bring Philip, don't tell anyone, or take someone with you, or else, I'll have to kill them. i want you to come, and there is going to be a man outside. walk to him, and give him Philip. if you refuse, he will take Philip by Force, and we don't want you or him to be hurt. when you have done that, call the number on the backside of this letter. i will tell you more details then, and, remember, come alone.**_

florta turned the letter, and looked at the number.

_**474 392 716 (A/N don't try to call this numbe,r it's a made up one,so if you aren't very belivingly, you won't try) **_

**_Jacob Lassiter_**

flora didn't want to, but as the letter said, or else, they'll take take him by force. Flora took the letter, and put it in her drawer, to hide it. then, she walked out, to fetch Philip, and when she had him, she walked to the place. just as the letter said, a man stood there. she walked to him. it was too dark to see who it was,and he didn't spoke. he reached out his hand, and she put Philip there. then, he suddenly ran away, and Philip must have noticed that it wasn't Flora who carried him, since he started to cry.

when she walked home, she took the letter, and called the number. it was Jacob who answered.

_"Hello, is it you, Flora?"_

"yes, it's me"

"ah, good, i knew you would call, well what do i have to ask, do you want to say? did you do what the letter said?"

"yes,and i have some serious questions for you"

"tell me"

"ok, first question: what are you going to do with him!?" Flora screamed.

"darling, we aren't going to do anything with him" Jacob answered.

"ok, question number two: why did you want him?" she didn't kept what she wanted answers to.

"we are going to do something, and we need a host" he answered.

"what kind of 'things' are you going to do that you need him for?" Flora asked, rage building up inside of her.

"we're going to do... a crime" he answered, unsure.

"what!!!!!!????????" flora screamed, so her father came upstairs, to see what happened.

"flora, what's happening? is someone dead?" he asked, but she just shooed him out of the room.

"a crime? you're not going to... kill anyone" she stammered, with fear in her voice.

"if necessary, I'll have to shoot the boy"

"if you even tuch him! i will tell the cops if you so much as show a gun to him!" Flora screamed, and Rose almost looked in, but stopped herself, and found the invite, that still lied on the floor.

"would you be quiet? have you figured out that your family can hear you? do you want the boy to be shot?" he asked, and it made her shut up.

"anymore questions?" he asked.

"yes, one"

"tell me"

"when will i see him again?"

on that question Jacob didn't answer. suddenly, Flora heard a beeping sound, signalling that he had hung up.

"great, what do i do now" she asked herself, and went to bed. tomorrow, she was sure that some people would be screaming their heads off.

* * *

"you did what!?" you could hear helia's voice shout, and everyone who was close to him needed to cover their ears.

"i had no other choice! helia, did you want them to kidnap him?" flora said, trying to calm Helia down, which, as you expect, failed miserably.

"i don't care! you let my son be taken away by a slimy slug!?" He shouted at her, and the other, who was standing a little away from flora and Helia, shrugged when Helia pounded his fist on a wall.

"you go strait, and get him back!" helia shouted at her, as soon as his hand stopped aching. Flora tried to calm him again, but she didn't wanted to go too close to him, if he accidentally took her for a wall. he was so angry that he didn't notice her hair was shorter. however, that, Layla noticed.

"flora, why is your hair shoulder length?" she asked her friend, and helia stopped slamming walls, and looked at flora. Flora didn't knew what to answer,since she didn't wanted them to know what had happened.

"wanted a new haircut" she said, shrugging her shoulders. Helia didn't believe her, but didn't say anything either.

"are you sure? cause' if i remember, you said that you loved your hair flowing in the wind, so why suddenly making that impossible?" Tecna asked.

"well, it still goes, but i just wanted a change" Flora explained again.

"leave her alone now, but flora, why? why did you let Philip get taken away!?" Helia asked for the third time.

"Helia, i have already said enough, and i can't take him back, or else, he'll shoot him!" Flora said. Helia was about to say something, but shut his mouth when he heard the last part.

"shoot him? when did he got a gun?" Stella asked. she had had a fight the last day again with her mum, and tried to find her father's phone number, but didn't succeed.

"well, i can't really help, i gotta pack soon" layla said, and stella, musa, flora, and tecna stared at her. pack? where was she going?

"why?" Brandon asked.

"i'm moving" Layla said, and everyone gasped. especially flora, she and layla had been friends since they were five, so they were best friends.

"where? it can't be far" Timmy said. but layla seemed to know how to dissapoint him, sicne she said that she was moving to africa, but her parents wasn't so sure about it, and she had tried to talk them outta it, but only made them think about it.

"why africa? it's so far away, and it's so hot in africa!" Stella said.

"well, my family does come from africa in the beginning, but i don't know why" layla said, and she didn't knew, either.

"but that was centuries ago!" Musa said. "i know, but i'll try to talk them outta it" layla said.

"I'll help you!" Flora said. she just wanted a reason to get awya, and let everyone calm down about everything,and she had started being hoarse from shouting at Helia.

"ok, i'll go home, then, flora, you coming?" Layla asked, and Flora walked with her.

* * *

"and who is this?" Teredor asked when Layla and Flora walked into the big house. Flora stood, nervous, not sure how to react.

"dad, this is Flora, don't you remember? the girl who was pregnant!" Layla explained, and Layla's Mother came in. Layla hugged her, and then walked back to Flora. Niobe walked over to her husband, and lightly nodded at him. Niobe had made sure that they shouldn'ät move until Layla had permission to stay from her father.

"why are you two here?" Teredor asked. While layla explained the issue about not wanting to move, Flora looked around. the house was sure, beautiful. It was hard to believe that layla had lived here as a toddler. the house was very clean, like it never had a young girl with much energy in there. Flora saw beautiful chairs, the wood lacked, and painted brown. the chair's seat was red, and the floor was wood, also, lacked, and very beautiful. the walls were full of paintings that looked like Layla's ancestors. the curtains were purple silk, and the window was so big, that you could see the whole town, from there.

Flora almost thought it was a castle. she didn't hear the argument happening behind her, until she heard a hand slam on a white glass-table. luckily, the glass didn't broke. Flora saw Teredor very furious, and she started regret that she had followed.

"are you trying to say that you choose your friends in front of youre family, Layla?" Flora heard Teredor's angry voice say, and Saw Niobe trying to calm him, and Layla, Glaring her famous death glare, but She didn't have the power to make the glare scare her father.

"i say that i want to stay, because i have my friends here!" Layla shouted, and tried to out-glare him, but he didn't buy it.

"well, you have to stink about your family more, and forget your friends!" Teredor said, glaring back.

"Teredor! Layla can't just leave her friends!" Niobe gasped. Flora ttried to look invisible, but Layla looked at her for support. Flora looke at her, and silently begged her to leave her out of the argument. of course, Layla didn't noticed.

"Flora! help me!" she ordered. Flora was about to say something, when she figured out, if Layla's parents didn't agree, they would maybe do something to Flora, so she kept quiet. she looked at Layla, and wispered "sorry" and looked at the floor.

"Layla, we have to move! we are a family of great people! it's your duty!" Flora heard Teredor shout again, and immediatle understood why all the paintings, everyone looked royalty.

"so, you're from a rich family, Layla?" Flora asked, and Layla nodded. "Flora, My great,great grandmother was a countess, and we have very "dispised" blood, that's what i call it, since that was a hundred of years ago, and my parents think it's the same now, but it isn't! we live now, and not then, but my dad thinks that we are like, royalty, or something! We aren't royalty!" Layla started talking, but ended up screaming, and glaring.

"well, we have a great blood, don't let it be spilled" Teredor said, and walked out. Flora looked at a picture of A girl, who looked exactly like Layla, but her eyes were brown, instead of ocean-blue. The girl in the picture wore a blue, frilled dress, that had green leaf pattern, and some white lilies decorated it, too. Her hair was just like Layla's but tied up in a high ponytail. it was wavy, and glamorous, and she smiled a simple smile, with her rise-pink lips, and her hands were covered in short, light blue gloves.

in other words, she was beautiful. Flora couldn't stop staring. and admire the girl on the picture, and Layla walked over, and smiled at it.

"that's my cousin. Her name is Carmen, She's eighteen now, and soon to be nineteen., and Engaged. she'll have an arranged marriage, like me" layla said. Flora looked at her, and saw that layla loked sad.

"she used to smile all the time before. now she looks angry, and is different. she never spends time with the family, and she ran away last year" layla said, and looked like she was about to cry.

"Layla, i didn't knew, i'm sorry, sweetie" Flora said, and covered her mouth with her hand. Layla just shook her head. "It's alright, Flora, it's really okay, she always writes to me, anyway" Layla reassured her.

"Layla, we should be going now, i have to Babysit Rose today, so, see you tomorrow?" Flora asked, and Layla smiled, and nodded. Flora smiled back, and walked out of the house.

* * *

At home, Flora walked in, to get glomped by her sister, Rose. Flora smiled, and got up from the floor, where they had fallen when Rose jumped on Flora.

"Hi Flora! Dad left ten minutes ago, so we could have a girls-nights-out!" Rose exclaimed, but Flora shook her head. "no Rose, we're staying home, understood?" Flora asked, and Rose sulked.

"you're no fun anymore! You're different! what happened with you?" She asked her sister, and Flora just shrugged. she had thought of it,too, ever since Philip was born, she neever had spent any time with Rose, or her father. It was always Philip, Helia or her friends, but never with her family anymore.

"i don't know, Rose, i'm just growing up, maybe" Flora answered. she wanted to go talk to helia, but she couldn't go there, after their fight. she could only think about Philip, and make plans how to get him back.

"Maybe i can talk to Jacob, but then... he'll threat to kill him. i've gotta find a way to get my child back!" Flora thought. maybe it wasn't a good idea to not make an abortion, afterall, if she had done one, this wouldn't have happened. Flora thoguth of all this, when she fell asleep on the sofa, while Rose played a game on the tv.

* * *

the next day, Jacob wasn's in school, and Flora grew worried. helia didn't wanted to see her, And Riven had skipped school today, making Musa worried about him, and Brandon had to get stella, since she didn't wanted to come ou,t since her father had called the night before. Layla looked like she wanted to kill someone, and Nabu tried to calm her down. Tecna was ill, so Timmy wasn't in school, either, to take care of her.

in other words, it was just Bloom, and Sky, who didn't had any problems today. "they are lucky" Flora thought, and remebered Bloom talking about a guy, called Andy, who she liked. she didn't listen to the lesson, but the teacher didn't notice, so Flora was invisible today.

"well, everyone, recess in ten minutes, work on your pictures, and make sure to have details!" the teacher announced, and making Flora remeber she was in art classes. It was Helia's favourite subject, and he always drew her, but not today, she understood.

two rows back, helia drew a beautiful picture of a girl who he had met the next day, at the market, where he and his brother had shop for groceries. that girl was beautiful, and she looked really kind. she lived ten meters away from helia,too. but he forgot to ask for her name.

"well, she's not going to be like Flora, leaving a one-year old to a maschiochist(sp?)" he thought.(no, he don't think about making her pregnand, he just compares her with Flora), and not trying to get him back" helia thought,and glared at Flora's back.

"okay, recess, now!" they heard, andeveryone gathered their belongins, and walked out, to have recess. some onthe guys played soccer, and some girls walked around, getting the boys to follow them. Flora was pressed against the wall, covering herself with the books she held to her chest. she didn't wanted to talk toanyone, and her father had been worried this morning, since she looked paler than usual. suddenly, a girl in Flora's next class, who's name was Marie, walked over, and looked at Flora.

"hey, Flora, you're alright?" Marie asked, and swayed her golden, wavy hair out of her blue eyes. Flora looked at Marie. she was the school's princess, the boys called her, since she was beautiful. pearl-white skin, pink, glowing lips, crystal-blue eyes,and her teeth were snow-white, like everyone's, but her smile was beautiful, it was full of kindness and caring in it. today, she wore a blue tanktop, and a green miniskirt,and white stilletos,and she had her hair loose, except for a little hairclip, which was formed as a butterfly.

"hey, Flora, you're alright?" Marie asked agin, waking Flora up of her thoughts. Flora looked at her,and nodded slightly,but she didn't feel well, actually, she felt like she was going to faint.

"hey, Flora, i thought, maybe we could spend some time, after school? the other girls' and i are going to the mall, are you coming with us?" Marie asked, and smiled that smile, which made everyone do whatever she wanted. Flora nodded, and smiled back at Marie.

"sure, marie, where shall we meet?" Flora asked her, and Marie smiled again, this time, a friendly smile.

"outside the gates, alright?" Marie asked, and looked deep into Flora's eyes. Flora nodded, and walked away.

* * *

**well, how did you guys liked it? and i made it just in time for my birthday, which is on friday next week. well, i'll hope to have the next chapted up by the end of may. if not, then i have chosen to quit . don't forget to vote in myprofile! it's very important!**


End file.
